Alex and the sky fight
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alexandra Margarita Russo Greyback is in her magic flying limo on the way home to London, UK.


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friends Ultaagio92, NorthBabyA, Kellie Graan, Calle Johansson, Vulva88, KurtTorleifson and Eve Jonaz.**

* * *

**Alex and the sky fight**

**Alexandra Margarita Russo Greyback is in her magic flying limo on the way home to London, UK after having done something in Japan.**

Right now she fly in her limo high up in the sky. It's a good day in summer so the weather is nice.

"Good to be home soon." says Alex.

Suddenly 2 magic fighter jet-planes appear.

They attack Alex.

"Draavoius ecante de paradicum, numno!" says Alex.

In a flash of red magic, the limo transform into a wizarding version of a heavy fighter-jet.

Alex push a button and the limo fire two magic bolts of red fire.

One of the enemy planes is hit on its left wing. The attack does a pretty large amount of damage.

"Yeah, there you go!" says Alex.

She fire again, but the second enemy plane manage to avoid.

"Damn it." says Alex.

Alex open com-channel to the enemy planes.

"I'm Alex Russo, why the fuck do you guys attack me?" says Alex.

"We want your money, woman. I am Commander Roger Hathford." says a dark male voice over the com-system.

"Forget that, perv." says Alex.

Alex fire again, destroying the first enemy plane.

"Oh, yeah!" says Alex with a slutty smile.

"Give up!" says the dark male voice over the com-system.

"No and I have the advantage." says Alex.

"Sure, but not for long." says the dark male voice.

"I disagree, fucker." says Alex in a sexy sassy tone.

"Holy shit, woman!" moans the male voice.

Alex assume that the evil wizard is jerking off.

"Are you jerking your worthless dick, loser?" says Alex.

"Of course not, woman!" moans the male voice.

Another enemy plane appear.

"You called for help? Loser." says Alex.

Alex attack the new enemy plane and does some damage to it.

"Oh, yeah! Alex is still awesome." says Alex.

The 2 enemy men are jerking off in their planes.

"Do you losers think I'm sexy?" says Alex, teasing her enemies in a sassy sexual way.

They enemy wizards does not answer.

"Kupotum humanis traverna." says Alex, creating a magic clone of herself.

The clone is teleported over to one of the enemy planes.

Clone Alex roll up her skirt and takes a seat on the enemy guy's dick and rape him, riding so hard and fast that it hurts his dick.

"Damn it, bitch! Stop...too much..." says the evil guy in pain.

"So sexy!" moans Clone Alex, all horny, as she slap the guy in the face.

"It hurts..." says the guy.

"Not for me. I am horny." says Clone Alex as she force the guy to cum in her sexy pussy.

"No!" moans the guy.

Clone Alex cut the evil guy's throat, killing him.

"Javernicum etenentis." says Alex.

Clone Alex disappear.

"Eat asshole, fuck-faces!" says Alex as she fire and destroys the 2 enemy planes.

She then trasnform her fighte-jet back into her limo and then fly home.

Once she is home, Alex gives Mason a sexy kiss.

"Hi, baby." says Mason.

Alex get horny, as she always does when Mason refer to her as baby.

"Wanna fuck my little wet pussy?" whisper Alex like a pornstar.

"Later. I've made dinner." says Mason.

"Oh, sounds nice. I've not had any food since breakfast." says Alex.

Mason and Alex goes into their dining room.

Pasta, lobster and tomato sauce is on the table.

"Smells wonderful." says Alex.

"Good." says Mason.

Alex and Mason starts to eat.

"Did you encounter any problems on your little trip, Alexandra?" says Mason.

"Only a few evil fighter-planes on the way home, but I took care of that pretty fucking easy." says Alex.

"Nice." says Mason.

"Yeah. I fucked one of them to death." says Alex.

"Still as sexual as ever?" says Mason.

"Indeed, man. And you love that about me." says Alex.

"That's true. I love your sexuality." says Mason.

"Awesome. It's so cozy to get fucked by a man who has a big dick." says Alex with a sweet smile.

"How old were you when you had sex for the first time?" says Mason.

"14." says Alex.

"Really? That sounds young." says Mason.

"Yes and it is kinda young. I don't regret it though." says Alex.

Alex transform her clothes into a more sexy outfit.

"Just getting ready for what we'll do later, my man." says Alex.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
